Hiding From the Truth Kiba Inuzuka
by xxxinubabyxxx
Summary: Rei Hyuuga is a girl born into the branch family of the Hyuuga clan with her older brother Neji. Unfortunately, she doesn't have the Byakugan. Can Rei deal with her family's discrimination and her crush? Discontinued
1. Discovered

**_Name: Rei Hyuuga  
Age: 12  
Hair: Like Hinata's except dark blue  
Eyes: Forest green  
Bio: Basically a milder version of Hinata. She is still shy around the guy she likes, and she is a little skittish around Hinata._**

**The Hyuuga Clan is made up of two branches. There is the more dominant main branch and the lesser lower branch. In the main branch, the heir of the Hyuuga Clan is born, and every member of the lower branch had to respect them and everyone else. To put it simply, those who were born into the lower branch didn't have it too easy. I was one of the unlucky ones. **

**I am Rei Hyuuga (name pronounced ray), and I was born into the lower branch with my older brother Neji. Being part of the lower branch already guarantees some displeasure, but I had it worse. The Hyuuga Clan was known for the Byakugan. No ninjutsu, genjutsu or taijutsu could go unnoticed under the gaze of the Byakugan. Not only that, but a network of tubes that ensnare the vital organs known as the "chakra network" could be seen underneath the skin. Because of this, every Hyuuga has pale, milky lavender eyes... everyone except me. I don't have the Byakugan, and because of that, I am not considered to be a 'true Hyuuga'. **

**Members from the main branch treated me like dirt. I was pushed, shoved, and even spat on. Even my family from the lower branch thinks of me as an outsider. I was forced to wear a blindfold to hide my eyes... but everything was about to change.**

The sunlight filtered through my curtains into my bedroom, and the sweet smell of the sakura blossoms served as my morning greeting. I kept my eyes closed as I rose to start the day. I wasn't allowed to have my eyes open because I lacked the Byakugan; they were my burden. 

I slowly made my way to the dresser and began to feel for my Konoha head protector. As I slid my fingers across the cool metal, I remembered how I felt when I graduated from the academy. Iruka-sensei was so proud of me. I wrapped the cloth around my eyes and carefully made my way to the entrance of the Hyuuga compound. The presence of another chakra source told me I wasn't alone. 

"Hi Neji." I said with a smile. 

"Hn." came his response. He didn't always say much, but I knew he cared. He was the only person within my family who treated my like an actual person. A small tug on my hand told me that Neji was ready to go. "C'mon." he said before dragging me towards the academy. The entire way there, Neji and I were silent, but I didn't mind. I was too excited to talk anyways. Today would be the last day as an academy student. Today was the day that me and my friends became genin. Neji and I were about to go in the classroom when someone pulled me back. 

"Neji." I gasped. It was so strange. I could feel his intent stare on me. 

"Why." It was barely above a whisper, but I still heard it. "Why are you so different? What has condemned you to a life of shame?" It must have been bothering Neji for so long. He hardly ever let his feelings out. His fingers started to pull my headband down, but I quickly backed away. 

"Neji! You can't take my headband off! We could both get into trouble!" I didn't want Neji to get hurt because of me. 

"Rei, wasn't it you who always tried to make the best of things? No matter how many times our family tried to belittle you, you always tried to prove them wrong. Now is your chance." He looked at me with stern eyes. Is this really Neji? The Neji I know is always saying that our destinies can't be changed. Did Neji really care this much about me? I slowly pulled my headband and let it hand loosely around my neck. My eyes remained shut tight. Neji let out a slight chuckle. 

"Come, I'll lead you in." Neji grasped my shoulders and pushed me in. The familiar sounds of Sasuke's fan club filled my ears, and I couldn't help but giggle a little. 

"Rei? Is that you?" came a voice which was soon accompanied by footsteps coming my way. 

"Hey Sakura." I said through my laughs. Sakura Haruno was one of my good friends and she was one of the craziest Sasuke fans. I almost felt sorry for the guy. 

"Hey Rei, you look different. How come you look funny?" came the voice of a certain obnoxious boy I knew. 

"NARUTO! Don't be so cruel!" Sakura scolded before turning to me. "Although, there is something different about you Rei." I could feel everyone's stare raking me down. 

"Hey guys, what's going on?" said the voice of the most amazing guy ever. Kiba Inuzuka of the Inuzuka Clan was so cool. He was always so nice to me, and I couldn't help but blush. "So Rei," he asked. "How come you took off your blindfold?" I knew everyone was awaiting my answer, but i couldn't find any words to say. Before, I wasn't allowed an opinion or a voice. 

"Go on." Neji's encouraging voice whispered in my ear. I felt a little better. 

"Hey is anybody home Rei?" Kiba asked. A small breeze brushed against my face as Kiba waved his hand in front of me. 

"I guess...I just wanted...a fresh start." I said. Warm hands then cupped my face. 

"Then open your eyes...sister." Neji said. I didn't know what to do, but I so desperately wanted to see the world. I hand longed to see the people around me. Despite my desires, the Hyuuga Clan had forbidden me from having my eyes open. What could I do? My eyes fluttered open and there was a sharp intake of breath. The forms of my friends were blurred and I was trying so hard to focus my vision. I soon saw five strange people. One of them was a girl with light pink hair. She looked sort of like a flower... 

"Sakura?" I asked, and the girl jumped up and down excitedly. 

"YAY! I knew you would be able to recognize me!" she squealed and a boy next to her scoffed. He had dark eyes and even darker hair. He made Sakura squeal even louder...if that was possible. It had to be "that oh-so-hot Sasuke Uchiha". A smirk played across my lips as I thought of all the girls fawning over him. 

"What?" he asked in a would be uninterested tone. 

"Nothing." I said in pure bliss. I never knew that seeing the world would be so amazing. I let my gaze drift over to an oddly familiar boy. He was just a little taller than me, and he seemed to have good muscles. He had dark brown hair that looked as if it lazily fell down his back and into a low ponytail, but what really caught my attention were his eyes. The pale lavender color made them look so empty but so full of emotion at the same time. I knew those eyes. They were the eyes of the Byakugan... the eyes of a Hyuuga. 

"Neji." I said, and my brother smiled and gave me a nod. I could feel the hot tears pouring down my face as I suddenly pulled my brother into a bone-crushing hug. 

"Uh, Rei? I don't think Neji can breathe." came Naruto's loud voice. I looked over at a blonde kid in an orange outfit. Well...at least now I knew why he was so ditzy...he was a blonde! And I don't mean just any old ditzy blonde, this kid had messy _spiky _hair! Yep, this had to be Naruto Uzumaki. I just smiled and ruffled his hair a bit. 

"Oh Naruto, you're so ditzy!" I said through my giggles. 

"Hey! Quit it! I'm gonna be the next Hokage, so you have to respect me!" Naruto yelped as he tried to fight me off. I only laughed harder. Suddenly, a small ball of fluff tackled me and managed to make me lose my balance. The small dog known as Akamaru started to lick my face as I began a fresh giggle fit. 

"Akamaru! Get off you silly dog!" said Kiba's voice. The little puppy retreated and a hand appeared to help me. "Need a hand?" he asked, but when I looked up at Kiba, I couldn't find the words to answer him. He had short, messy brown hair that still fell around his face. His skin was tanned, and the red marks on his cheeks made it have a little glow. His sharp eyes were focused on me. 

"K-kiba." I said barely above a whisper. 

"Are you just gonna sit there or do I have to pick you up myself?" Kiba asked with mock impatience in his voice. I blushed again and allowed Kiba to pull me up. His hands were warm and strong. I couldn't help but blush even more. He accidentally over exerted himself and pulled me into him. Kiba and I were so close that our noses were touching, and my pink face was now a deep shade of crimson. 

"S-sorry!" I stammered as I quickly pulled away. Kiba's cheeks were tinted pink with embarrassment. 

"Uh...it's okay...it was an accident...no biggie." he said. I was then re-introduced to all my old friends like: Shino, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji. There was a weird girl with short hair standing over in an isolated corner of the room. I wanted to talk to her, but Iruka-sensei came in, so I went and sat down next to Kiba. 

"Man this is troublesome." I heard Shikamaru say. I had to agree with him. With every word that Iruka-sensei said, the more tired I got. Soon, I was asleep.

"Rei? Wake up Rei." I jumped up from my dream screaming. 

"NO! DON'T TAKE THE RAMEN!!" I yelled. Iruka-sensei chuckled at my sudden outburst. I was expecting everyone else to laugh at me as well, but it never happened. Only Iruka-sensei and I were in the room. 

"Did you have a nice nap Rei?" he asked. I felt a little guilty, but I slowly nodded my head. Iruka-sensei chuckled again. "Don't worry," he said. "I just want to find out what team you want to join." He wanted to know what team _I _wanted to join? I thought the teams were picked for us. Well, at least now I could join Kiba's team. 

"Um...I was hoping to be on Kiba's team..."I mumbled. My face felt like it was on fire. 

"Alright." Iruka-sensei said as he marked the new information on a clipboard. "Just go down the hall. It should be the second door on your left." I nodded my head and left. As I was walking down the hall, I accidentally bumped into a strange looking person. He had a mask on that went up to his nose, and his uncovered eye was glued to some crazy book. Despite his silvery hair, he seemed to be in his late twenties. 

"Sorry sir." I said and he looked up from his book. He gave me a smile (I think) and nodded his head before returning to his book. I then continued down the hall. When I got to the classroom, there were four people there. Kiba, Shino, the weird quiet girl, and a woman with long, wavy black hair. She was staring at me with piercing red eyes. 

"Excuse me. Can I help you?" she asked. I stepped forward and kept my eyes glued to the floor. 

"Um... I am Rei Hyuuga, and Iruka-sensei said I could join your team." I muttered. An awkward silence passed as the woman raked me down with her gaze. 

"Are you sure that you're a Hyuuga?" she finally asked. I gave her a weird look and nodded my head. "Well, you don't have the same eyes as they do." 

"Then what do they look like?" I asked. The woman just gave me a mirror for me to look into. I saw that my eyes were a lot like Sakura's. The only difference was that mine were forest green. "Wow." was all I could say. 

"Okay then. Maybe having two Hyuugas on my team could be interesting." the woman said with a chuckle. What did she mean by 'two Hyuugas'? Did that mean that the quiet girl was part of my family? 

"Um excuse me Miss..." 

"Kurenai Yuhi." 

"Right... Miss Kurenai-sensei... I was wondering who the other Hyuuga is." Kurenai-sensei looked at the quiet girl who was now playing with her fingers. 

"Hinata is." said Kurenai-sensei, and a cold fear washed over me. I was standing in the presence of the heir of the Hyuuga Clan.

Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter

Hiding From the Truth Kiba InuzukaPart 2: Disowned


	2. Disowned

After my team and I had finished performing our jutsus and battling each other, Kurenai-sensei finally told us that we were officially part of her team. I went and found Neji, and we talked about our senseis. Soon we were at the Hyuuga compound, but before I could enter I was knocked to the ground. 

"You are no longer welcome here!" It was Hinata's father. He had thrown me to the ground, and Neji was staring at me with a shocked expression. Hinata came from behind her father. Her face portrayed a look of fear. I was so upset. Hinata had told her father of my newfound freedom. Is it really wrong for me to not feel like a caged bird? I don't want to live my life behind the bars of my family. 

"Rei?" Hinata whimpered, but I gave her a hard glare and she hid behind her father. 

"Lord Hizashi! Why are you doing this to my sister?!" Neji yelled at Lord Hyuuga. I was so afraid for my brother. Not only was Lord Hyuuga much stronger than Neji, but he could also control my brother with the seal on his forehead. 

"Uncle, please!" I cried as I got between the two. 

"Don't you dare imply that I am related to you!" I was thrown to the ground again, and I started to cry. 

"Perhaps I was wrong," Neji whispered. "you can't mold your own destiny." My heart felt like it would tear in two. Neji had decided to take a chance, and his hopes for me were shattered. I ran for it. I half expected Neji to call after me, but he didn't. My tears kept falling even as rain began to pour. My legs brought me to the stone bench in the park. I lay down and cried for everything. I cried for how much my heart ached, I cried for the physical pain I was in, but I cried the most for Neji. He was hurt so much, and it was all my fault.

I woke the next day to find myself still on the bench. A bag with fresh clothes was set by my feet with a little card. Hinata's tiny handwriting was scrawled into a small apology. I scowled at the bag and left it there as I walked towards the academy in my wet clothes. I hoped that Kurenai-sensei would be somewhere nearby. Luckily, Kiba was just coming out of the building. 

"Hey Kiba! Wait up!" I called as I ran over to my teammate. He gave me a warm smile.

"Oh hey Rei. How are you?" he asked. 

"I'm fine." I replied with an adorable smile on my face. The two of us walked together towards the woods. 

"Are we training today?" I asked. Kiba nodded his head, and we soon were walking by the park. The sounds of training ninjas caught my attention, and I turned and saw my brother training with Tenten and Lee. 

"Yeah! You can do it Neji!" Tenten exclaimed. Neji delivered the final blow to Lee. 

"Neji...you truly are incredible..." Lee panted while on the ground. For a split second when Neji looked up, we looked at each other. An evil glare passed over my brother's face before he went to talk to Tenten. 

"Hey Rei... are you alright?" came Kiba's concerned voiced. 

"Yeah." I whispered. We continued walking deeper and deeper into the woods, and soon there was a light breeze bowing on us. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't shake the could feeling. 

"Hey... you're shivering... are you cold or something?" Kiba asked. I tried to shake to my shivers away, but Kiba laughed and put his hand on my shoulder. "Well, no wonder you're cold. Your clothes are wet." Kiba stripped off his jacket and set it on my shoulders like a sort of cape. 

"T-thank you." I said shyly as a small tint of pink colored my cheeks. Kiba gave me a warm smile, and we continued on our way towards the training grounds.

Training was a little rough. First we learned chakra control by running up trees. Shino and I were the only two who could really control our chakra. Next, Kurenai-sensei had us walk the water's surface. Shino was the only successful one. Afterwards, we all left for home. 

"Hey Rei!" came a voice, and I turned around to see Kiba walking towards me. My other teammates were right behind him. "Hey Rei, do you wanna walk home with us?" Kiba asked. If it were any other time before now, I would have loved to walk with Kiba. Unfortunately, I had no home; I couldn't let him know.

"Uh...no thanks. I have a lot of shopping to do." I smiled sweetly and left. Sure, I didn't have any shopping to take care of, but, what was I supposed to say? I didn't want my friends to see that I live on a park bench. I continued to walk through the woods and soon the park until I reached my bench. I sat down and began to cry. Soon after, I heard voices coming my way. 

"Gai-sensei, do you think that I will one day be as strong as you?" came Lee's voice as his sensei chuckled a bit. 

"Maybe someday Lee." Lee, Neji, Tenten and their sensei were now in front of me. "Hello there. Who might you be?" asked the man. 

"Gai-sensei, this is one of the most beautiful kunoichi of our village. Her name is Rei Hyuuga!" Lee said excitedly, and I immediately wished he didn't. The already prominent scowl on Neji's face dark with a burning hatred. 

"So little lady, why are you out so late?" my brother's sensei asked. Before I could answer, my brother spoke up. 

"It's her turn to do the shopping tonight. My sister is probably just resting right now." Neji then turned to me. "Isn't that right Rei?" I sadly nodded my head just before Neji's team said their goodbyes, and soon I was alone again. I curled up under Kiba's jacket and cried. Neji was ashamed of me now. For a while, I stayed that way, but the sound of footsteps echoing through the quiet brought me to my senses. A small something jumped on me and began to lick my face. 

"Hey Akamaru! You found my jacket! I wonder what it's doing here..." Akamaru was pulled off me along with the jacket, and I soon saw Kiba Inuzuka staring down at me. 

"Uh... h-hi Kiba." I stammered. "I'm just taking a small break before I go shopping!" Kiba gave me a stern look. 

"Yeah right." he said before kneeling down in front of me. "Is this why you wouldn't let us walk you home? Do you really have now place to go?" Tears began to tug at my eyes, and before I knew it, I was in Kiba's arms crying.

"I j-just didn't want-t you t-to wor-ry.." I cried and Kiba held me close. 

"It's okay Rei." he whispered to me, and I stayed in his arms for a little while longer. "Ya know...we have an extra room at my house. If you need to, you can stay there." I looked up at Kiba with my tear stained face. 

"K-kiba...are you sure it'd be okay?" I asked a little worried. The tan boy just flashed a smile and said, 

"Of course it's alright. Now, let's go." The two of us then got up and walked off to the place that I would soon call home. 

"Thank you Kiba..."


	3. Blushes and Puppy Kisses

**_It had been a couple of days since I moved in with Kiba, and things couldn't be better. He would always be so nice to me, and he even let me borrow his clothes. Our teammates haven't said anything about it, and neither has Kurenai-sensei. Even though all these great things have been happening to me... my brother still won't talk to me. Every time I see Neji, he just glares at me and goes back to what he was doing. I know he is angry, but I wish he wouldn't be so upset with me._**

It was Saturday, and we had just finished our individual missions. Hinata Had to pick medicinal herbs, Shino was supposed to pick bugs from a garden, Kiba had to watch over some puppies, and I had to go shopping for some old man. We were now just sitting up in a tree watching the clouds go by.

"Wow." I said aloud. "Now I know why Shikamaru-kun is so lazy." Shino gave me a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean that this work is too troublesome!" I said, and my team giggled a bit.

"Ha ha very funny, Rei." came a tired yet sarcastic voice. I looked down to see an annoyed looking Shikamaru with a blush on his face.

"Oh, hi Shikamaru-kun!" I said cheerfully, and the already red blush on Shikamaru's face grew to a deep crimson.

"Um…Shikamaru…I was wondering…uh…why are you…blushing?" Hinata boldly asked, but Shikamaru's answer came out as a mumble.

"Hey, speak up!" Kiba yelled. Shikamaru sighed heavily.

"Rei, you might want to get clothes that actually fit you." He said. I gave my fellow shinobi a questioning look.

"What are you talking about Shikamaru-kun?" I asked and he blushed again.

"I can see up you pant legs."

I was completely humiliated. Suddenly, I was lifted from my branch and taken into town. Kiba had picked me up bridal style and taken me to a clothes shop.

"You're getting new clothes." He stated bluntly with an agitated look. I could feel a hot blush cross my face as Kiba pushed me into the store. The store clerk helped me pick out some nice clothes. I got a sky-blue dress (like Temari's dress), a few black Capris, a few netted shirts and a blue pull over hoodey. Kiba was quiet the whole time, but when I was in the changing rooms, he started talking.

"So…what's up with you and Shikamaru?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you two…together?"

My face grew warm. Was Kiba getting jealous of Shikamaru? This is so confusing!

"No. I'm not dating Shikamaru-kun!" I said nervously.

"Then why do you call him '**_Shikamaru-kun_**'?" Kiba asked. This time I could hear the jealousy in his voice.

"Would you prefer me to call _you '**Kiba-kun**_'?" I questioned. Kiba grew quiet and I could almost imagine the bright blush that played across my teammate's face.

"Uh…well…" he stuttered. "You can if you want to…I mean…I don't mind if you do…" I came out of the dressing room in my old outfit.

"Okay Kiba-kun." I smiled innocently as the boy in front of me. "Let's go now. I want to go home." Kiba's face went from pink to red as I grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the counter to pay.

_**I would like to think that my bond with Kiba-kun has grown, but I can't say for sure. He may have just developed a brother-like affection for me. However, I will admit I have a crush on Kiba-kun. I can't deny it. I just hope that he would feel the same for me…**_

"Rei?" The voice of my crush brought me from my thoughts. I noticed that our hands were still entwined with each other, and I quickly withdrew.

"Sorry about that Kiba-kun!" I exclaimed while blushing. A blush was prominent on Kiba's face too.

"Don't worry about it." He mumbled. "Let's just get home." And with that, we both went home.

That night as I was making dinner for Kiba and I, I noticed that the sky had darkened.

"Kiba-kun!" I called out. "Is it going to rain tonight?" The tan boy's head poked into the kitchen.

"Yeah…" A large clap of thunder echoed through the house, and I squealed a little. "it's supposed to rain all night." I let out a nervous giggle.

"Oh….r-really? Heh heh… that's nice…" I said.

_**To be completely honest, I hate thunder storms. When I was little, Neji would always tell me that he would fight away the thunder so I wouldn't have to cry. Now that Neji isn't here with me, I don't want to bother Kiba-kun about it. I'll just have to be strong like my brother!**_

Another loud clap of thunder sounded from all around us, and I let out a large scream before crawling under the table.

"Rei? What's wrong? Are you scared?" Kiba asked worriedly as he went to turn off the stove. He knelt down beside the table and gave me a concerned look, but I shook my head vigorously as tears started to form. I hoped that by doing so, he wouldn't see me be so weak.

"I'm fine Kiba-kun. I just dropped some-AAAAHHH!" Another burst of thunder and lightning emanated from the storm, and I really started crying. I was so scared. Thunder had always scared me ever since when I was little.

**FLASHBACK**

"**One, two, three…" a young six year old Neji counted as a five year old me snuck off into a secluded area. We were playing hide and seek, and I knew the perfect hiding spot.**

"**Big brother will never find me here!" I giggle in pure delight. There I had waited for a few minutes, but they soon turned to hours, and it soon began to rain. "Brother! Brother Neji!" I called out, but to no avail. He couldn't hear me over the slow roll of thunder that was coming in. I started to cry, and soon lighting was prominent in the dark sky. I was so afraid of being alone. Luckily, a hand was extended to me, and it was my brother. I leapt into his arms and cried.**

"**I'm really, really sorry Sis. I promise to never leave you alone like that. I'll fight away the thunder so you won't feel scared anymore!" he proclaimed, and I smiled a little.**

"**Thank you Big Brother."**

**END FLASHBACK**

I continued to cry under the table, but I felt warm arms snake around my shaking body.

"Rei…you don't have to worry. I'm here." It was Kiba….and he was holding me ever so gently. It was just like the time that Neji came to rescue me. My crying stopped, and I was breathing a little easier. "I'm here." Kiba repeated, and I could feel all my fears melting away.

"Thank you…Kiba-kun." I whispered, and I could have sworn that the older boy chuckled at me. Suddenly, the door flew open, and a person stood in the doorway.

"Kiba? Are you home?" the person called. It was a woman, and when she came into the light of the kitchen, I noticed that she had the same marks on her face as Kiba. They were the marks of the Inuzuka clan. Was this woman Kiba's mother? The woman came and looked under the table at the two of us, and I soon realized that we were in a sticky situation. I looked up at Kiba and judging by the red tint of his face, I guessed that he was thinking along the same lines as me.

"Uh…h-hi Mom." He stuttered, and the women just laughed.

"So, I'm gone for just one week on a mission, and you get yourself a girlfriend? What else have I missed?" Kiba's mother asked, and the two of us felt a rush of heat in our cheeks. Mrs. Inuzuka turned towards you and smiled. "Don't' mind my son. He can be a little weird sometimes. I'm Tsume Inuzuka by the way."

"I'm Rei Hyuuga." I said somewhat nervously. I couldn't believe that Kiba's mom was so nice. Kiba was somewhat beastly, and he had animal like jutsus, but his mother seemed so different. Kiba went and told her my life's story, and she gave me another warm smile.

"So that's it is it? Well then, you are welcome to stay here as long as you need to." Tsume said, and I gave a weak smile.

"Are you sure? I mean, I want to repay you. I …" Tsume stopped my by putting a finger to my lips.

"Don't worry. Just let us take care of everything." I felt a little better, and I felt even happier when Akamaru came and started to give my puppy kisses. I had a home and people who would take care of me. Right then, I didn't care that the rain was still pouring, and the thunder still sounded every now and again. I had a family.


	4. Confrontation and a Date

**Sorry if Kiba's mother is OOC, I never saw an episode with her in it, so I don't know what she is like…. I DON"T OWN NARUTO! I only own Rei Hyuuga. She's my ORIGINAL CHARACTER! Okee-tay, onwards with the story!**

Kiba's mother has been so nice to me. However, she would sometimes tease Kiba about **_us_**. He would blush furiously and start to yell at her a bit, but I would just blush and giggle a bit.

"And just what are you laughing at?" he would say to me, but that would just make laugh even more. Today, we were training with our team. I was sparing with Kiba while Shino was sparring with Hinata.

"Don't think that just because you're a girl that me and Akamaru will go easy on you!" Kiba smirked at you.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Kiba-kun!" you called back. I then threw several kunai knives in the direction of bestial boy, and it seemed that they had reached their target until 'Kiba' was replaced by a log. "Crap, a substitution jutsu." I growled. I tried to adjust my chakra towards my nose like Kiba did, and I quickly picked up a scent. It was Akamaru; he was hiding in the bush behind me. He seemed to have transformed, but into what? Just then, Akamaru jumped out of the bush, but he was transformed to look like Kiba.

'**_Oh, I see…'_** I thought to myself. **_'…he's trying to trick me. Okay, I guess I'll play his game…'_** I turned around and pulled out a kunai all in one swift motion, but instead of dragging the knife into Akamaru's flesh, I slit my own skin. **_'If I can get my blood on Akamaru and his blood on me, Kiba may get confused and attack Akamaru instead of me!'_** I thought. My blood was smearing on the Kiba look alike and I continued to defend myself and slash at my opponent. We were both covered in blood now. That's when I put my plan into action.

"TRANSFORMATION JUTSU!" I yelled, and I too looked like Kiba Inuzuka. Akamaru wasn't fooled, and I'm pretty sure that Kiba wasn't. He was probably watching from a safe place at the moment so I would think that it was Akamaru who was hiding. I engaged in combat with Akamaru again, but this time I managed to knock out the dog while making it look like it transformed into me. Kiba jumped down from his hiding spot in the trees and came running towards me.

"Good going Akamaru!" he praised, but what he didn't realize was that his furry companion was on the ground in my form. I turned towards my sparring partner with a slight smirk. "Hey Akamaru, what's wrong?" the boy asked, but I just lunged at him while releasing my transformation jutsu. Kiba was now on his back with me straddling him and holding a kunai knife to his throat. I brought my face close to his, and I wore a satisfied grin.

"Pinned ya." I said in a sing song voice, but instead of growling at me, Kiba just blushed a bit. I then remembered that I was straddling him and quickly got off. My cheeks were also tinted red.

"Alright, Rei wins the match." Our sensei declared, and I threw my fists in the air in triumph.

"YEAH!" I yelled, and Kiba pouted a bit; his face was still red. I felt a little bad and offered to treat him to some ramen.

"Nah, I'm fine. I'll just head home. I'll see you there." And with that, my crush walked off into the distance with the small dog trailing along behind him. I sighed in slight disappointment as I watched Kiba walk away, but I soon turned to my teammates and sensei.

"So, do any of **_you_** want to get a ramen with me?" I asked with an innocent smile on my face. Hinata and Shino shook their heads no, and so I turned to my sensei.

"Sorry." She said. "I have to talk to Asuma about some upcoming events." I now had no one to hang out with. This was just peachy. I decided to go get Naruto and Sakura to get a ramen. On the way there, I heard my brother's team training, so I stood there and watched. Lee was trying so desperately to defeat Neji, but to no avail. Neji's Byakugan was well trained, and he was just too good for Lee.

"Neji…I will beat you…one day…I swear it…!" Lee said through his gasps for air. My brother just gave him a cold stare.

"If you can't beat me now, then what makes you think that you can beat me later on? Just hard work and effort won't change anything. It means you are destined to lose to me. You can't change destiny." I couldn't believe how cold my brother was being towards Lee. Before I knew what was going on, I bolted towards my brother and tried to tackle him. He still had his Byakugan activated, and he quickly gave me a swift blow to the stomach causing me to propel backwards.

"N-nej-ji…" I gasped and my brother just glared at me.

"What is it that you want? You already caused our family enough shame as it is." He said venomously. I was hurt by his words, but I tried not to let it show. I couldn't afford to let my brother see weakness.

"How could you." I whispered. "**HOW COULD YOU!!**" I yelled, and now Tenten, Lee and Gai-sensei were all staring at me. I was breathing heavily to suppress my rage, but it couldn't be helped. I tried to lunge at Neji again, but he used the gentle fist technique again to prevent my attack from reaching him. "Brother…you used to believe that you could shape your own destiny. You used to believe that you could control your own life! **WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?!?!**" Tears were forming in my eyes, but Neji's expression did not falter. His eyes held so much emotion: sadness, humility, anger, and most of all… **_hatred_**.

"Don't you dare call me your brother." He snarled almost. The tears that had built up behind my glass orbs began to fall. It was just like when Lord Hizashi threw me out.

_**"Lord Hizashi! Why are you doing this to my sister?!" Neji yelled at Lord Hyuuga. I was so afraid for my brother. Not only was Lord Hyuuga much stronger than Neji, but he could also control my brother with the seal on his forehead. **_

_**"Uncle, please!" I cried as I got between the two. **_

_**"Don't you dare imply that I am related to you!" I was thrown to the ground again, and I started to cry. **_

_**"Perhaps I was wrong," Neji whispered. "you can't mold your own destiny." My heart felt like it would tear in two. Neji had decided to take a chance, and his hopes for me were shattered. I ran for it. I half expected Neji to call after me, but he didn't. My tears kept falling even as rain began to pour. My legs brought me to the stone bench in the park. I lay down and cried for everything. I cried for how much my heart ached, I cried for the physical pain I was in, but I cried the most for Neji. He was hurt so much, and it was all my fault.**_

"The tears that spill from your eyes show weakness. That will never change. Your eyes show that you are remembering your past with our family. It will never change. You are not welcome in the Hyuuga family…that…will never…change." Neji then turned around and left towards the Hyuuga compound. His teammates and sensei watched my quivering form in pity before they too left. Once again, I was alone and scared. Neji hated me, and there was nothing I could do about it. I cried there for a few hours before a warm hand was placed on my shoulder. I half expected to see Kiba staring down at me, but instead it was Naruto. He, Sakura and a very upset looking Sasuke were all behind me and looking at me with concerned expressions (except for Sasuke).

"Hey, are you alright, Rei?" Naruto asked, and I shook my head sadly.

"What happened?" Sakura asked and I only said one word.

"Neji."

"**WHAT?!?!** **NEJI DID THIS?!?! HE WILL PAY!!!**" Naruto yelled with his fists in the air.

"Naruto, you loser." Said Sasuke as he walked over to us. "Neji Hyuuga is a lot stronger than you. Do you really think that just because you want to beat him up you will actually be able to?"

"**I DON'T CARE! HE UPSET REI!**" Naruto continued to bellow until Sakura finally smacked him upside the head.

"Naruto! Sasuke's right! Neji is a really strong genin! If you were to go up against him, then he would beat you down before you could lift a finger!" Sakura said.

"You guys, it's okay." I said meekly causing my three friends to look away from their bickering. "I just upset Neji, so he just got mad at me. It's no big deal." While Sakura gave me a concerned look and Naruto continued to grumble about my brother, Sasuke stared at me for a little bit. In his own strange way, it seemed like he actually cared. "You guys, don't worry about me. You should all get home." I said again, and Team 7 finally left. After staring off into the distance of where my friends left, I too went home. Kiba was waiting at the table. His mother had gone off on another mission.

"Hey Rei!" he said cheerfully. "Where have you been? Your dinner's gettin' cold!" I ignored my roommate and continued on my way towards my room. "Rei? Are you okay?" the boy continued to ask me.

'**_Please, just leave me alone Kiba-kun…'_** I pleaded in my mind, but he continued to call after me.

"REI!" he said after finally pinning me to the wall and forcing me to tell him what happened. "Wow," he said after I had finished. "It's that bad, huh?"

"Yeah, and I'm sure that it's only gonna get worse." I mumbled and Kiba growled a little at me. "Kiba-kun?"

"Don't say that! You can't just let this all get to you! You **_are_** strong. Just because your brother says you aren't doesn't mean you have to listen to him!" I blushed a bit. Kiba had never done this for me. "I don't like seeing you cry, so please, don't let what Neji says get to you." Kiba then let me go, but as I was walking towards my room, he asked me something. "Oh, by the way. Kurenai-sensei gave us the day off tomorrow, and if you weren't doing anything, I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me." My face grew warm with delight.

"Sure." I said and we both went to bed on a peaceful note. 


	5. A Date?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would be rich and have bragged about it to my friends. However, I only own Rei Hyuuga. She's my character. Also, my friend, Lady Silver-kun, has given me full permission to use her character Yune Uzumaki. **

**Short Break**

**Me: What's Kiba-kun doing?**

**Kiba: Getting ready for my date!**

**Rei: Yep! Kiba-kun is gonna go on date with me after Neji was mean! D:**

**Me: It's about time you two did something!**

**Kiba + Rei: blushes**

**Me: Neji-kun! How can Silver-kun like you?! You're so mean!**

**Neji: Who?**

**Silver-kun: Hey! Yune likes him too!**

**Neji: Just get on with the story!**

It was morning, and I was a little nervous. Today was my date with Kiba. I could hardly contain the butterflies erupting in my stomach. My heart was beating at such a fast pace that I was sure that the boy sleeping in the next room could hear it.

"Kiba…" I whispered to myself. There was a little rustling sound from the other room, and I heard Kiba yell at Akamaru. It sounded like he just stepped on one of the canine's 'presents'. I quickly got showered and ready in your normal clothes and started to do my hair. As I was almost finished, I looked down at my outfit and saw that it was so dirty with blood and dirt from training and sparring. I mentally smacked myself for forgetting to do my laundry. I walked downstairs and saw that Kiba was eating breakfast. He was still in his sleepwear: a light t-shirt and boxer shorts. He looked up at me and a blush crossed his face. Just then, the little dog leaped into his lap and barked at him.

"Akamaru! Don't say that!" the half-naked boy said. I cocked my head to the side in slight confusion, and when Kiba saw that, his blush grew to a deep shade of crimson.

"What did Akamaru say Kiba-kun?" I asked innocently. The boy just blushed a bit more.

"Nothing. He said nothing." Kiba said a little nervously. Akamaru didn't exactly like being ignored, so he bit Kiba's hand. "AAAAAUUUUUGH! Akamaru! Cut it out you stupid dog!" I giggled a little bit at how weird Kiba looked while trying to shake the little puppy off of him.

"Okay then. I'm gonna go clothes shopping Kiba-kun. I'll be back soon!" I said and sped out the door before Kiba could say anything. I reached a nice clothes shop and once inside I accidentally ran into someone.

"Oh, sorry about that Rei." Said the pink-haired kunoichi. I gave Sakura a light smile.

"Hi Sakura." You said. "Hey, could you help me? I have a sort of….date today, and I need something nice to wear." Sakura laughed a little and gave me a sly look.

"Oh really? A date? And who might the lucky guy be?" she asked, and a hot blush crossed my face.

"U-u-uh…" I stammered as Sakura started to snicker to herself again.

"Well whatever. As long as it isn't Sasuke, then I'll let you tell me later. For now, let's get you something nice to wear!" I smiled meekly at my friend and nodded my head. The two of us practically overturned the entire store before coming across something nice. It was a nice light t-shirt with a cute set of Capris. The shirt was a light blue that complimented my eyes, and the Capris were black. After we paid for everything, Sakura and I had to go our separate ways.

"Well, thanks for all of your help Sakura! You really are a good friend!" I said happily, but Sakura had her sly look again.

"Are you sure you won't tell me who the guy is?" she asked again. Feeling like there was no escape from it, I decided to tell Sakura that I liked Kiba.

"Okay….well, it's…"

"Oh my god! It's Sasuke! I can't talk right now Rei; I need to go see Sasuke! That Ino-pig might try to make a move on him. Good luck on your date!" With that, Sakura went over to the now sulking Uchiha. I giggled a bit and went back home to where Kiba was. I saw him sitting at the table working on a sudoku puzzle. He was now fully dressed, and it looked like he took a shower too. He looked up at me and a smile spread across his face.

"GAH!!! How can Shikamaru understand these things?!" Kiba yelled in frustration. I giggled a bit. I couldn't help but think that he was cute when he was pouting. The dog like boy looked up at me and blushed a little.

"Hey Kiba-kun." I said sweetly. The little ball of fluff residing in Kiba's lap came bounding over to me and I scooped Akamaru into my arms. "Hey there Cutie!" I cooed as the dog playfully yipped at me. I giggled again.

"Hey Rei?" Kiba said, and I looked over at him.

"Yeah Kiba-kun?" I asked. Kiba played with his fingers in a nervous fashion,

"Do you remember Yune?"

"Uzumaki?"

"Yeah."

"Of course I remember Yune-chan!" Yune was one of my best friends, and she was Naruto's twin sister. Apparently, their sensei, Kakashi Hatake, had just let them know that they were related.

"Well…I was wondering if she could join us." Kiba said as he continued to play with his fingers.

"Sure!" I said happily. "I haven't seen Yune-chan in forever!" Kiba shifted nervously in his seat again. "What's wrong Kiba-kun?" Kiba raised his head as if to say something, but he then shook the thought.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "Why don't you go get cleaned up and we'll go." I nodded my head in agreement and went upstairs to my new clothes on and soon we were out the door. On the way to the park, things were really quiet. Suddenly, a voice sounded in the area.

"Rei-chan!" yelled a girl as she caught me in a flying hug. The girl took me to the ground, and I was then able to get a good look at her. It was the spunky blonde known as Yune Uzumaki. She had long hair that was tied into pig tails, and her vibrant blue eyes were locked with my green ones.

"Yune-chan get your fat self off of me!" I said playfully, and the blonde pouted.

"Awww, and I thought you would have been happy to see me Rei-chan…"Yune whined, and I gave her a stern look. She gave me one last pout before getting off of me. "I'm so happy to see you again, Rei-chan!" Yune said to me once I was back on my feet.

"I'm glad to see you to Yune-chan. So, who's your date?" I said slyly. Yune had a slight blush on her, but it didn't stop her. Yune was the type of girl to keep on pushing no matter what people tell her. She was so much like her brother Naruto. It's one of the many things I liked about her.

"Oh, just somebody I had to practically drag here!" she giggled. I laughed along with her until I heard the voice of who she was talking about.

"You did **_not_** drag me. It was just the only reason to get you to stop being annoying." I looked over and saw Neji walking over to Yune's side. A cold feeling swept over me as his gaze lazily drifted over to me and then turned into a scowl.

"Ne-kun, are you okay?" Yune asked as worry passed over her usually happy face.

"I'm fine." Neji growled as his gaze never left me. I felt so uncomfortable being near my brother after what he said to me before.

"_**Don't you dare call me your brother." He snarled almost. The tears that had built up behind my glass orbs began to fall. It was just like when Lord Hizashi threw me out. **_

"_**The tears that spill from your eyes show weakness. That will never change. Your eyes show that you are remembering your past with our family. It will never change. You are not welcome in the Hyuuga family…that…will never…change." Neji then turned around and left towards the Hyuuga compound. His teammates and sensei watched my quivering form in pity before they too left.**_

"Kiba-kun." I said while tugging at his sleeve. "Maybe we should just go home." Kiba gave me a concerned look.

"Okay, if you're sure." He said and started to walk back towards the house. I was about to go with him when I heard my brother scoff at me.

"Pathetic." He said under his breath, and the anger inside me swelled. I turned on my heel to face him.

"Ya know what? I think I'll stay. What do you think Yune-chan?" I turned over to my friend who had a strange look on her face.

"I thought you were gonna leave, but I'm glad you decided to stay!" Yune smiled at me and gave me a peace sign which I gladly returned.

"Well, if you are staying Rei, let's get the show on the road!" Kiba said while punching the air. Throughout the day, I tried to keep my eyes on Kiba. Unfortunately, he had his hood up. I lifted my hands up to try and take Kiba's hood off, but he swatted me away.

"Whoa! What are you doing Rei?" he asked while giving me a weird look.

"Kiba-kun, please take your hood off. You look so much cuter without it." I clasped my hands to my mouth after realizing what I had just said. Yune, Kiba, and even Neji were all staring at me.

"Rei?" Yune asked as she pulled me to the side. "Let's talk." Yune pulled me a good distance away from the boys and started talking to me in a hushed whisper. "You like Kiba Inuzuka?!" she said. A rush of heat erupted in my cheeks, and I knew I was blushing. I slowly nodded my head, but then pressed my hand to the mouth of my excited friend.

"Yune-chan! Please don't tell anyone! For one, I don't know if Kiba-kun even likes me like that, and Neji wouldn't like it. I don't want Neji to be mean to Kiba-kun." I said sadly, and my blonde friend gave me a concerned look. Her look soon turned into a smile as she nodded her head. I sighed in relief and we both went back to Kiba and Neji. Neji kept glaring over at my date, and Kiba would send a look of pure evil towards my brother, and I made an inward sigh. The two snapped their gazes over towards me. "So…let's get going!" I said, and we continued to walk through the streets of Konoha. At the end of the day, Kiba and I made our way to the house, but before I could go in, Kiba stopped me.

"Rei, I need to ask you something." He said in a stern voice. A small hint of a blush played across his cheeks. I could feel my own face growing warm.

"Yeah…Kiba-kun?" I said in a would be innocent tone. My heart was pounding at such a fast pace, I was sure that the boy in front of me would hear it.

"You know when you said I looked cute…do you really mean it?"

"Uh…well..you see…" Kiba pressed a finger to my lips to stop me. I looked up at him and saw that he was now smiling. We both went inside and upstairs. Just as he was about to go into his room, and me into mine…"Hey Kiba-kun!" The boy turned his attention towards me.

"Yeah Rei?"

"Yes. I do think you're cute."


	6. Good News and The Festival

It was morning, and I was so tired. Unfortunately, I had training to go to. I sat up in my bed and thought about the previous day. Kiba and I went on a date and we met up with Yune-chan and her date. It felt so weird to be around Neji, even if it was for a double date. I just couldn't shake the feeling. Then I remembered what I had said to Kiba. I told him that I thought he was cute! I didn't know what to do! What if he thought I was some kind of stalker or something? Oh man, what was I going to do?!?! A soft knocking on my door brought me from my thoughts.

"Rei?" came Kiba's voice, and my cheeks grew warm.

"Yeah Kiba-kun?" I said nervously.

"Kurenai-sensei said that she had something really important to tell us. You might want to hurry up and get ready." When I could still sense that Kiba was still in my doorway, I looked up and saw him smiling at me. My cheeks grew warm again as another blush played across my face.

"What is it Kiba-kun?" I asked, and Kiba's face also got red.

"It's nothing. Just thinking about last night is all." So he was thinking about it. He probably thought I was some kind of nut job for telling him that he was cute! Why the heck did I have to do that?!

"O-okay...K-k-kib-ba-kun...well…I n-need to g-get ready..." I stuttered, and the bestial boy nodded in agreement. "See ya in a few." I said as Kiba turned to leave my room. I got ready, and soon we all headed out towards the training grounds to find Kurenai-sensei smiling at us all.

"Good news everyone!" she said with a cheerful tone. "Everyone knows about the Chunnin exams, right?"

"Yes. Its where several genin can test to advance to the next level in becoming a shinobi." Shino stated, and we all nodded our heads in agreement.

"That's right." Said Kurenai-sensei. "Well, I have decided to recommend all of you for the Chunnin exams! You are all more than ready, and I think that it's about time you advance!" We all cheered and after we were dismissed, we all went to see our friends. First we went to go see Team 7.

"HEY! KAKASHI-SAMA!" I yelled out, and the silver haired Jounnin let his lazy gaze drift towards me and my team.

"Well, if it isn't Rei Hyuuga. What brings you here?" he asked with a bored tone.

"Is Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke around?" I asked, and Kakashi nodded his head.

"Yeah, they're down at the ramen shop." Just as we were about to leave, Kakashi called out to us again.

"What is it now Kakashi-sama?" I asked impatiently.

"I would be careful. If you keep asking about Sasuke, then Kiba might get jealous." Kiba and I bother turned a bright shade of red while the Jounnin just laughed. "Just kidding." He said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"AUG! I can't believe Kakashi-sama! He is soooo mean!!!!" I pouted, but my blush let it known that I was embarrassed.

"Let's just go to Ichiraku's." Kiba mumbled, and we all left to go see Team 7 stuff their faces. Sakura was talking to Sasuke, and Naruto kept trying to get the attention of the pink-haired kunoichi. My teammates went to go talk to different people at the bar: Shino talked to Sasuke, Kiba and Hinata talked with Naruto, and I pulled Sakura away from everyone.

"HEY! I was trying to make my move on Sasuke!" she hissed at me in frustration. I gave her a pleading look, and her expression softened. "Okay, what is it Rei?"

"Sakura, do people think that me and Kiba-kun are…together?" I asked, and a smirk played across my friend's face.

"Well…" she started, but I knew what she was going to say.

"Sakura!" I whined at her, but she giggled a little.

"Sorry Rei. Naruto told me after Yune told him. Now my whole team knows. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole village knew!" I groaned in aggravation, and Sakura gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry." She whispered. I looked away towards Kiba who was laughing with Naruto and being stupid. "Ya know, I don't think Kiba knows that you like him." Sakura said hopefully. I could tell she was trying to make me feel better, and it did...sort of.

"Great. Kiba-kun is probably too oblivious to ever know that I like him!!!" I said in exasperation. Sakura tried to give me a sympathetic look when she suddenly spotted Ino and her team over buy Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, Hinata, and Kiba.

"HEY INO-PIG! GET AWAY FROM MY SASUKE!" Sakura yelled, causing Ino to turn and smirk at the pink-haired kunoichi.

"And who's gonna make me Billboard-brow?" the blonde asked cunningly, and Sakura went and dragged Ino over to where I was standing.

"Here! Help Rei with her boy troubles and leave MY Sasuke alone!" Ino gave Sakura a bewildered look as her old best friend stomped over to her sulking team mate. It seemed to me like he was sulking a lot these days. Suddenly, Ino turned to my with a smile on her face.

"So, you're having boy troubles with Kiba, huh?" Ino asked slyly, and I had a crimson blush playing across my cheeks. "Well, if you want, you could always ask him to go to the Sakura Festival this weekend." I looked at my blonde friend and gave her a questioning look.

"Sakura Festival?" I repeated, and Ino just gave the 'you're so stupid' look.

"Yeah, the Sakura Festival." she said again. "This weekend marks the official beginning of spring, and the sakura blossoms are expected to be in full bloom by then. It's the perfect time for romance!" Ino placed her hands to her cheeks and started to blush. "And the funny thing is..." she said as she looked serious and malevolent. "Billboard-brow doesn't know about it yet, so I can ask Sasuke to be date." I giggled a little at my friend and her obsession for the Uchiha boy.

"Thanks Ino." I said. "You've been a big help." Ino smiled and left me to go pry Sakura away from 'her' Sasuke-kun. After she left, I let my face drop and I turned to head home.

**A/N: Okay, for the first time throughout this entire story, I'm putting this in Kiba's POV for a while.**

KIBA'S POV

I was talking to Naruto, and I let my gaze drift over to where Rei was. She had a slight frown, and she had turned to go home. I was about to follow after her when a pair of hands pulled on the back of my parka.

"What the-?" I whispered to myself, and I turned to see Ino grinning at me. "Hey, what's the big idea pulling on my jacket like that?" I asked the blonde girl, and her grin grew even more. "What are you planning you psycho Sasuke freak?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh nothing." she said coyly. "Just thinking of a certain Hyuuga that just left for home." I knew Ino was talking about Rei, and my face grew warm just thinking about her.

"What about her?" I asked, and my cheeks grew to a slight shade of red. Ino got really close to my face and peered into my eyes.

"Ya know, if you like her, you could just tell her." Ino said, and it felt like my eyes were about to pop out of my head. I pulled the blonde girl away from everyone and started talking to her in hushed whispers.

"How did you know I like Rei?" I hissed at Ino, and she smiled even more at me.

"It was so obvious." she stated simply, and I felt myself slap myself upside the head.

"Is it really?" I asked, and the blonde nodded. "Oh, yeah? Well, if it's so 'obvious'...then prove it!" Ino then called Sakura over.

"Hey Sakura, fill in the blanks for me. 'Blank' likes 'blank'." Ino said to her pink-haired rival.

"Kiba likes Rei." I groaned as Sakura walked away and Ino smirked at me. I never thought it was so clear to everyone around me that I liked Rei Hyuuga.

"It doesn't matter." I said suddenly, and the Yamanaka girl gave me a questioning look. "She likes Shikamaru. I just can't get her attention." Ino's sympathetic look turned to one of knowing in a flash.

"Well, I may be able to help you there. I happen to know who Rei likes." I looked at Ino in surprise.

"Really?" I asked. "Who?" She wiggled her finger at me and a taunting way.

"Sorry. I can't disclose that kind of information. You're gonna have to find out on your own!" I groaned again thinking that there was no hope for me, but then Ino started talking again. "However, there is the Sakura Festival this weekend. You could always ask her to be your date to it." A slight blush played across my face as I nodded in agreement. I then turned on my heel to go running home to Rei.

REI'S POV

I was home alone and pilfering through the cabinets looking for a snack.

"MAN! What is with all of these dog treats?! You would think that Kiba-kun was the one eating them!" I shouted in frustration. There was absolutely NOTHING in this house worth eating! It was mostly Akamaru's dog kibble and biscuits.

"You would think Kiba-kun was eating...what?" came a cocky voice from behind me. I turned to see Kiba smirking at me and holding Akamaru in his arms. I blushed a little bit from embarrassment. Well, that and the fact that Kiba looked absolutely gorgeous with that smirk on his face!

"Uh...h-hi Kiba-kun." I stuttered. The boy came closer to me and started to look away with his eyes.

"Well, I was talking to Ino a little while ago." he said, and I felt a little scared.

'Did Ino tell Kiba-kun that I like him?' I thought frantically, and the bestial boy was only inches from me.

"She was telling me about this festival this weekend."

"The Sakura Festival?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Well, I was wondering...I you didn't have anything to do...if you wanted to go with me. I mean, that is if you aren't already going with Shikamaru." he growled the last part, and I giggled a little. "Hey, what's so funny?" He asked angrily, his face red from blushing.

"Sorry Kiba-kun. It's just that you're so funny. You think I like Shikamaru-kun?" I asked between my giggles. Kiba gave me a bewildered look, so I continued on. "Shikamaru-kun and I are only friends...nothing more."

"Oh..." Kiba said relieved. "I thought that maybe you liked Shikamaru and wanted to go to the Sakura Festival with him instead of me..." He suddenly clasped his hands to his mouth, and I giggled even more.

"Of course I'll go to the Sakura Festival with you Kiba-kun." I said sweetly before giving him a quick peck on the cheek and going back outside. I had to go find Yune. It was time for some revenge for her telling big mouthed Naruto about my secret.


	7. Trouble at the Sakura Festival

The weekend has come by very fast, and I couldn't believe how the past events just seemed like a vague blur. I was now excitedly getting ready for the Sakura festival at Ino's house. Sakura and TenTen were there helping me get into my new kimono.

"Thanks so much you guys!" I said happily as Sakura adjusted the folds of my kimono so they accent my figure in a complimenting manner. "I can't believe you would do so much for me." The three girls look at me with identical smiles on their lips.

"Well, we had to make sure you looked good for your _date_ with Kiba tonight." Ino said slyly, and the others giggled along with her as my face flushed to a light pinkish tint.

"And besides, once Kiba sees you in this, he will be drooling!" TenTen exclaimed as she punched her fist into the air.

"Yeah!" Sakura chimed in, but her face soon got serious. "Just make sure you don't steal away _my_ Sasuke!"

"_Your_ Sasuke?" Ino screeched angrily. "As if, Billboard-brow! Sasuke would never like someone with such a large forehead!"

"Shut up Ino-pig!" As the two young kunoichi continued to fight over Konoha's little heart throb, TenTen turned to me with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry about them. You look great." She said to me, and the same innocent smile graced my features. I couldn't help but agree with my friends. Sure, it sounded conceited, but I felt great in my skin at that moment. I wore a pale robin's egg blue kimono a dark blue robe underneath. The cloth poked out from around my neck and out of the sleeves in a stylish fashion. All along the fabric, there were swirls and designs etched into the fabric with sapphire threads. A deep cerulean blue sash was tied neatly around my waist. I had constantly wondered where the beautiful work of art had come from, but nobody told me. I knew that the other girls knew, but every time I brought it up, they would immediately change the subject.

"Okay!" Sakura said suddenly. "I'm done fixing the kimono! TenTen, it's time to work your magic with her make-up!" Sakura gave me a quick wink before I had to let my lids close so TenTen could apply my make-up. A few more minutes passed, and I was allowed to look into the mirror. A gasp escaped my lips. I had no idea who was standing in the mirror and looking back at me. My green eyes were being accented with light blue eye shadow the feathered out from them. Light lines of silver surrounded my dark lashes. A light pink hue was spread along my cheeks, and my lips glistened in the light. Out side, I could hear our dates shuffling around and talking. We all made our way to the door and went into the other room. The two boys talking in the room grew quiet and stared at me with awestruck faces. It was Lee and Kiba. Lee was wearing his usual green jumpsuit, and I could hear TenTen snickering a little. I swear that boy never took the thing off! Kiba on the other hand was wearing a more formal outfit. He had a brown tuxedo on, and his hair was actually combed rather than in its natural ratty state. His eyes were wide, and a blush played across his cheeks.

"Wow Rei." He said in a hushed tone almost. "You look amazing." Suddenly, I felt my hand being held out before me, and a green person knelt down before me.

"Oh beautiful Rei! You look so stunning tonight! Please be my girlfriend!" Lee exclaimed, and I felt so awkward. I looked over to see Kiba glaring at the self-proclaimed 'Green Beast of Konoha.' Jealousy was evident in his features.

"Uh…well…" I stammered not knowing what to say.

"Lee! Quit flirting with Rei! She's Kiba's date you moron!" TenTen scolded, and Lee had given his date a sad look before linking arms with her. I felt Kiba's strong arm link with mine, and a blush occupied my cheeks. I looked over at the 'dog-boy' and gave a weak smile. He looked a little nervous too, but I was sure it was nothing compared to how I looked.

"Alright, let's go!" Ino said triumphantly as she punched the air with her fist.

She went tearing out of the house saying something about 'her Sasuke' and Sakura soon went running after her. TenTen and Lee soon joined the throng, and left me and Kiba in the dust. For a while, we just stood there. Finally, Kiba spoke up.

"So…shall we go then?" he asked me, and I nodded. The two of us then headed towards the sound of music that was the Sakura Festival. For a fleeting moment, I forgot that Kiba was by my side, and I was lost in the amazing abyss of lights, music and tantalizing smells of food. "Do you like it?" Kiba asked from beside me, and I wordlessly nodded my head. I grabbed the boy's wrist and dragged him into the festival.

* * *

There were so many good foods and amazing games. I had even noticed a ramen eating contest. Naruto and Choji were both competing in it. Kiba and I stood by the sidelines cheering on our friends when I noticed a certain blonde kunoichi who I was just itching to get revenge on.

"Um, Kiba-kun, I'll be right back." I said sweetly, and Kiba gave me a quick nod before turning back to the contest. I rolled my eyes a little before sneaking over towards my target. I heard her talking to someone, but I couldn't get a name, and I didn't see a face, but I didn't care. I wanted revenge.

"Um, I was wonder-"

"Hey YUNE!" I yelled, and the Uzumaki twin yelped as I grabbed her sides to tickle her. "You little loser! How could you tell!"

"What are you talking about?" Yune squealed between her giggles.

"You told Naruto that I like Kiba-kun you dobe!"

"You like the Inuzuka boy?" said a voice that made me stop what I was doing and make my eyes widen in fear. Neji was standing beside Yune and I and giving me a cold stare.


	8. Making Amends

I felt as if ice was running through my veins. I felt so awkward under my brother's stare.

"You like the Inuzuka boy?" he asked again, but with more force, and his voice was louder now.

"Ne-kun...maybe we should just go…" Yune said trying to lead Neji else where, but my brother was to focused on the news of my crush.

"Tell me. Do you like the Inuzuka boy?" Neji asked me again. I was starting to tremble a bit, and I just wanted to run away, but that piercing gaze kept me rooted to the spot. suddenly heard a voice speaking up in my defense.

"N-neji...please...don't b-be mean to...Rei-sama..." said Hinata's frail voice. Neji glared at our cousin, and despite my fear I too glared at the young Hyuuga.

"Shut up." I mumbled. People had stopped to stare at the four of us, and Hinata was looking at me with a petrified look on her face.

"Wha-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, and Hinata flinched at the intensity of my voice. "Don't you dare stand up for me! Not after what you did! I have no family because of you! You couldn't have just let me be with my new freedom? Did you take pleasure in watching Lord Hyuuga _disown_ me?" I spat, and tears were starting to flow down Hinata's cheeks.

"Rei-s..sama..." Hinata stuttered between her tears. The sight was really pathetic...I almost felt sorry for her.

"Just go away Hinata. I don't need your pity! I _**HATE**_ you!" There were the sounds of hissing and jeers in the crowd around us, and Hinata's tears continued to flow down her face. She suddenly just turned and ran towards the park, and a smirk formed on my face. I looked to see my friends giving me disappointed looks.

"Rei, that was really harsh." TenTen said softly, and I gave them a slight glare.

"So." I said indifferently. "She's the reason I have no family. She's the reason I'm not welcomed back at the Hyuuga compound. She's the reason-"

"She's the reason you look so good tonight!" Sakura interrupted, and I gave her a shocked look. My head shook from side to side.

"That was you guys. You did this for me." I said in utter astonishment. Ino shook her head 'no'.

"Rei, Hinata was so set on making your date with Kiba perfect. She lent you the kimono and the make-up."

"That's right." TenTen chimed in.

"Hinata knew that you liked Kiba...she just wanted to give you two a chance." Sakura said softly. I didn't know what to say. I turned on my heals and started to run after my cousin.

"Tell Kiba-kun I'll meet him at home!" I yelled over my shoulder as I went to go find my hurt family member.

* * *

I saw my crying cousin sitting on the old park bench. I felt so guilty. I quietly crept next to Hinata's shaking form and placed a hand on her should. She flinched and looked up at me with tear stained eyes. 

"Hinata." I whispered. She jumped a little as if I were going to hit her. My heart gave a sudden throb. I felt so bad for making Hinata cry like this. Out of no where. I quickly pulled my cousin into a hug.

"Rei-sama?" she said aloud, but I only hugged her tighter.

"Hinata." I said again. "I'm sorry."


	9. Neji Hates Me

My team and I had just finished our training and were all laying down in a field. I was in between Kiba and Hinata. Shino sat up in a tree with his bugs. The breeze was so refreshing, and all was peaceful.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAWN" Kiba's mouth opened wide to let out the loud yawn.

"Jeez Kiba-kun! Way to ruin the serenity!!!" I said jokingly, and he gave me a slight glare.

"You two are so funny around each other." Hinata said between giggles. I turned towards her with a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" I asked, but Hinata's giggles continued.

"I mean that you're always acting like a couple."

A hot blush played across my cheeks, and Kiba got really quiet. There was an awkward silence until Kiba suddenly stood up.

"Uh, I'm gonna head home. I think Mom's making stir fry. See you at home Rei." he said before taking off; Akamaru was at his heels. I stared after him a little longer before turning towards my cousin.

"So, now what do we do?" I asked, and Hinata just stared past me. "Uh, hello! Earth to Hinata! Are you okay?"

"N-naruto-kun!!" she gasped, and I turned to see team 7 coming into the area for training. The lazy silver-haired Jounnin followed after them with his nose in the perverted book of his.

"Oh, I get it, Hinata. You like Naruto-kun!" I said slyly, and my cousin put her hand to my mouth.

"Shhh!" she begged, and I tried to stifle my laughs. I thought it was so cute that Hinata liked Naruto, but that dobe was too dense to notice!

"Ya' know Hinata, maybe you should ask to train with him!" I suggested after prying the girl's hand from my face. Hinata's face turned a bright shade of pink, and I stood up and started to drag Hinata towards team 7.

"Rei-chan...please..."

"OI! NARUTO-KUN!!! TRAIN WITH HINATA, WILL YA?" I yelled, and the knuckle-headed Uzumaki boy faced me with his signature grin.

"Sure!" he called back, and he and Hinata were now training. I went over to Sakura and Sasuke and decided to spar.

"Hey guys, mind if I train wit you?" I asked. Sakura gave me a jealous glare, but I mouthed that I didn't like Sasuke, and soon she was smiling a sweet smile at me.

_'Jeez, is she constantly PMSing?'_ I thought to myself.

"Whatever." Sasuke said. "Just don't get in my way...loser."

"Fine. Oh, and if _I'm_ a loser, then _you're_ and angsty kid with a bad haircut that looks like a duck's butt!" I laughed a little, but him _and_ Sakura gave me agitated stares.

"Uh...maybe we should have a silent training session?"

**NEJI'S POV (For the very fist time too!!!)**

I was walking down the halls of the Hyuuga compound doing nothing in particular when one of our maids came up to me.

"Neji-san, Lord Hyuuga has asked that you go retrieve Lady Hinata." she said sweetly, and I gave her a curt nodd. I then headed towards the training grounds where I was sure to find Lady Hinata staring at that imbecile Naruto Uzumaki.

**

* * *

**

Neji came closer and closer towards the training ground to see that Hinata wasn't just watching Naruto, she was training with him. Neji's face contorted into a scowl.

"Oi! Sakura, throw it this way!!!" yelled a familiar voice to the young Hyuuga boy. His little sister was playing catch with Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. The anger inside Neji seemed to just boil over as he stormed over towards the group.

"Lady Hinata!" he called out, and his young cousin stopped dead in her tracks. Hinata's head slowly turned to face Neji.

"N-neji-s-san..." she gasped. Fear lingered in her voice. Rei came up to Hinata and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Neji's anger got the better of him when he used the gentle fist technique to propel Rei backwards.

"Rei!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran to her friend's aid. Sasuke glared at the Hyuuga boy, but kept quiet. Naruto, on the other hand...

"HEY! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BUT LEAVE REI ALONE! I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S YOUR SISTER, YOU BETTER NOT HURT HER OR ELSE I'LL HURT YOU! BELIEVE IT!" Neji scoffed at the Uzumaki boy's attempts to upset him.

"You wouldn't be able to hurt me." he said flatly. Neji walked past the Uchiha and his blonde teammate and headed straight towards his sister. The pink haired kunoichi shook with a slight fear, and she cowered away from the Hyuuga prodigy. "You wouldn't be able to do a thing to me, because you are a loser."

"Then I'll keep training to get stronger than you so I can get revenge for all the things you've done to Rei!" Naruto yelled. Neji scoffed again.

"Just sheer effort and willpower alone won't help. You will still lose to me. It's your destiny. You can't change destiny." Rei suddenly got upset and lunged forward and wrapped her arms around her brother in a pleading embrace. Neji's body became rigid with shock.

"Please Neji. Don't do this...please...I'm sorry...I just want my brother back." Tears were streaming down the face of the Hyuuga outcast, and for a fleeting moment, Neji felt remorse.

"Get off of me you filth." Neji said with a scowl, and he was about to strike Rei with the gentle fist again, but something was holding his hand back.

"Leave." Shino had come down from his tree to save his teammate.

"Stay out of this." Neji said venomously, but Shino held his ground.

"She is _my_ teammate and I cannot allow any harm to come to her. Now, _leave_." Neji was silent for a little while longer before ripping his arm from Shino's bugs and turning to leave.

"C'mon Lady Hinata. You are needed at home." Hinata followed after her older cousin. Silence fell amongst the young genin until suddenly...

"REI!" Sakura and Naruto cried as they watched their friend run home with tears streaming down her face.

_'He hates me. My brother hates me. There's no denying it. Neji hates me!'_


	10. A New Team

It had been a week since my last encounter with Neji, and the Chunnin exams were just two days away. My team and I have been carefully training under the watchful eye of Kurenai-sensei, and I think that all of it is really paying off. Not only that, Kiba and I had grown a little closer from it all.

Actually, come to think about it, Kiba only started acting the way he did _after_ Naruto told him about what my brother did. Could it be that Kiba was only being protective of me because I was his teammate, his friend and nothing more? My heart sank a little, and I felt as if maybe Kiba would never realize my feelings for him.

Suddenly, I could feel a strange chakra nearby. Someone was following me, and I didn't know who.

**NOBODY'S POV**

From the shadows of a nearby tree branch, a strange being watched as the young Hyuuga girl made her way through the streets of Konoha. Her green eyes darting to either side of the street looking for the source of the bizarre chakra.

The figure reached into her weapons pouch and pulled out a few shuriken and kunai. Quietly, the stranger watched as the Hyuuga continued to warily make her way towards the training fields. The figure continued to wait in silence until the opportune moment came when she could strike.

Waiting…

Waiting…

Waiting…

**NOW!**

The unknown being threw the ninja tools at the Hyuuga girl and hit her mark. Rei Hyuuga came crashing down to the ground in the middle of a Konoha street. The figure jumped down from her hiding spot in the leaves and surveyed her work.

"Huh." She mused. "It seems that the young kunoichi isn't as great as her sensei says." The woman looked up to the sky, her sapphire blue eyes glimmering in the light, and her ocean blue hair shone. "I suppose it's time I go see Kurenai."

The blue-haired woman turned on her heel and started to walk towards the training grounds that Rei herself was heading towards.

**REI'S POV**

I carefully made my way out of a nearby bush, and 'my' injured body dissipated in a puff of smoke.

"Who was that woman?" I asked aloud, still staring at the spot my shadow clone was in. It was so strange. Why on earth would someone want to kill _me_? It couldn't be to learn the secret behind the Byakugan. No, I don't have the Byakugan. Then why would _anyone_ want to hurt me?

"Hey! Rei!" came the familiar voice of my bestial housemate. I turned and gave a quick smile to Kiba.

"Hey." I said without any real emotion. Sure, I sounded happy and all, but it wasn't a _real_ happiness. I was too shaken up by what had just happened. Luckily, the Inuzuka had not noticed my false cheerfulness.

"So, are we gonna go ahead towards the training grounds? I don't think we wanna be late. Kurenai-sensei can be scary when she's angry."

I laughed a bit and nodded to my crush.

"Yeah, let's go." I said, and we continued on down the path towards our team.

**??? POV**

I sat there waiting with a few strange people that had agreed to let my sensei take one of their own. From what I heard, she was supposed to the misfit of the infamous Hyuuga clan.

_'A misfit huh?'_ I thought to myself. _'I wonder what they're gonna be like. I swear, if they're some stuck up little smart aleck, then I think I might kill them!'_

"Amai!" came a harsh voice. I quickly recovered from my dream-like state and smacked my teammate upside the head.

"Shut up Akai!" I screeched, and my red-headed teammate glared at me as he rubbed the bump on his head tenderly.

"OW!" he whined. "What the heck was that for?!"

"Both of you be quiet. You're embarrassing yourselves." came the sharp voice of our sensei. Akai and I both turned to see the Blue Wonder that was our sensei, Mei Fushigi.

Back home in the Village Hidden in the Sand, that was what Mei-sensei was called. It was rumored that she had training similar to that of our Kazekage. Heck, it was also rumored that she was _stronger_ than our Kazekage. Mei-sensei was really incredible.

Suddenly, a rustling nearby brought me from my senses and towards a strange pair of genin.

**REI'S POV**

Kiba and I carefully made our way to the training grounds and found three people standing with Hinata, Shino and Kurenai-sensei.

"Hey Kurenai-sensei, what's up with these people? Are we training with people from a different village?" Kiba asked, and my attention was directed to the strangers' headbands that were proudly sporting the symbol for the Village Hidden in the Sand.

"No Kiba, they're not here to train." Kurenai-sensei said solemnly as if she wished they really were here to train. "There here to make an addition to their team…and a subtraction to our." Kiba's hand instinctively went to mine and squeezed.

"R-really? Well, they c-can't take Hinata…we n-need her." The Inuzuka stuttered, and our sensei shook her head. "No. They can't take her. I won't let them!"

"Hey, kid." Said the other Jounnin, and Kiba angrily turned his head towards her.

"What?" he snapped, but the deep blue eyes of the Jounnin stayed calm as did her features.

"I hate to break it to you, but my team is here to join the Chunnin exams. Now, each team is supposed to have three people on it, and just recently our third member has left us. _Your_ team on the other hand has _four_ people; therefore, we need R-"

"**I DON'T CARE**!"

Everyone started at Kiba as he breathed heavily and stood in front of me.

"I don't _care_ if you need another teammate. Find someone else. Rei is staying with us."

"I'm sorry little boy, but after seeing that she safely evaded my attack-"

"Wait, that was you who attacked me?" I intervened, and the blue-haired Jounnin turned her gaze to me. A smile graced her lips.

"Yep. You did an excellent job getting away from it on such short notice. You combined a Shadow Clone Jutsu and a Substitution Jutsu, right?" she asked, and I nodded my head. "Good job. That's what I like to see in my shinobi."

"But she's not _your_ shinobi!" Kiba yelled, and once again every eye was on him. "Rei belongs _here_ in Konoha! You can't just take her away! She's a shinobi of the Village Hidden in the _Leaves!_" The strange Jounnin stared at Kiba a little while longer before turning to Kurenai-sensei.

"Kurenai, your student does have a point, but after seeing this girl's skills, I will ask special permission to take her back to Suna for training." Surprisingly, Kurenai-sensei nodded in agreement.

Just then, one of my two soon-to-be-teammates piped up.

"But Mei-sensei!" said the girl, and I looked over at her. She had long blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail that could rival Ino's. Her bangs hung down over her forehead and framed her face. The Sand Jounnin quickly turned to her with a stern face.

"That's enough Amai. Now you and Akai are to go with Kurenai's team and train with them. Get to know your new teammate. I don't want any arguments in our village!"

The girl known as Amai quickly grew quiet and hung her head.

"Yes Mei-sensei." she mumbled and grabbed a hold of the boy next to her and dragged him over to my team. The boy called Akai had flaming red hair and auburn colored eyes. A happy-go-lucky type of attitude was shown through his child-like smile.

"Hi." he said to me while holding out his hand to me. "I'm Akai Enkou, and that cranky girl over there is my teammate Amai Seijun." He pointed over at the blonde girl who flashed me a quick smile. Kiba on the other hand glared at Akai for a while.

"Well then." Mei-sensei suddenly said. "I will be talking to the Hokage. I'll see you two at the hotel before the end of the day." A puff of smoke erupted and the Jounnin of the Sand Village disappeared.

"Well, I guess it's time to start training." Kurenai-sensei said after a while, and then we trailed off in different directions not really not wanting to do anything; Kiba's hand was still in mine.

**LORD HOKAGE'S POV**

"Take Rei Hyuuga to Suna?" I repeated, and the woman in front of me nodded her head.

"Yes. I've seen some of her skills and I wish for her to train with my team for a while." Mei said, and I wasn't sure what to say. Rei Hyuuga was part of one of the two prestigious clans in Konoha, and I didn't exactly want her to leave this village. She was an exceptional kunoichi with a strong heart and good friends.

Although, she did have a dark side to her existence. She didn't have the Kekkei Genkai called the Byakugan. Now, even her own brother has abandoned her.

"Lord Hokage, I have looked over Rei's files and it has said that she never inherited the bloodline trait of her clan and that she had faced many years of discrimination and still does. Maybe a change of scenery would help ease her pain?" Mei suddenly said, ripping me from my thoughts. I had to admit...she had a point. I looked over at the elite blue-haired kunoichi and nodded my head.

"Rei can go with you."


	11. Are There Feelings?

**REI'S POV**

Our training was pretty much the same as always today. There were only two exceptions: we had two new people here, and Kiba was so upset. It was almost as if an aura of unhappiness floated around him, because I was feeling the side affects.

My soon to be new teammates were watching from the sidelines as my friends trained under Kurenai-sensei's watchful eye. I learned a little bit about them while stealing glances towards them during sparring. The girl, Amai Seijun as she's called, was similar to Ino and Sakura with a hint of Hinata. I mean, the guy next to her, Akai Ankoku, seemed to have a crush on her. Whenever he would flirt with her, and then she would hit him.

"Akai! You're distracting me!" she would snap, but at the same time, she would have that same shy blush I see playing across Hinata's cheeks from time to time. In a way, their relationship was sort of like that of Sakura's and Naruto's. It was kinda cute in a way.

Soon the training ended, and I was grabbing my kunai and shuriken that littered the ground from a little target practice. I was about to reach for my last weapon when a hand darted out in front of me and picked it up. It was Amai.

"You know, you're pretty good." She said as she handed me my kunai. "Maybe after a few months of training in Suna, you will be even better." I couldn't find the words to say. I mean, I couldn't exactly say I was looking forward to it. Sure, in a sense I was, but at the same time I wanted to stay in Konoha.

"C'mon Amai. Let's just let her be for a while. I think she's scared enough." Akai said as he came up next to his teammate. Amai sighed.

"Alright, alright. Let's just get out of here. I'm starving anyways." Amai said, and the two left. I still stood in there rooted to the spot mulling over all of what happened today. First, I was attacked, then I was told I was being moved to a different team, and now it's been decided that I would be going to Suna to train? That's so weird. What am I supposed to do now?

**THIRD PERSON POV**

There was a rustling in the bushes that brought Rei from her stupor. She turned to see her crush staring sorrowfully at her.

"Hey, Kiba-kun." Rei said. The bestial boy nodded in her direction, and everything was silent again. The Hyuuga girl's fingers danced along the blade of her knife. "Uh, Kiba-kun?" She said, and the Inuzuka's head shot up.

"What is it Rei?" Kiba asked.

"Let's go out. I mean, let's do something special tonight."

Kiba stared at Rei, and then nodded his head. A ghost of a smile was on his face.

The two shinobi sat at Ichiraku's ramen bar in silence. The sounds of noodles being cooked served as the only noise.

"Here you are." The old man said. "One for you and one for your girlfriend." A small blush lit across Kiba's cheeks as he muttered a thank you. Chopsticks were broken apart, and the slurping noises that Kiba and Rei made were added along with the sizzling and frying.

They were soon done, and Kiba actually took the tab. The cool night air whipped at their faces as they stepped out of the warm ramen shop.

"Come again soon!" the old man called after them. The young shinobi continued down the road towards the Inuzuka compound in silence. Once they reached the main gate, Kiba stopped, yet Rei had continued on, not seeing her friend stop. A gentle tug caught her attention just for her to look back at the melancholy Inuzuka boy.

"What is it Kiba-kun?" Rei asked, and yet the boy still stayed silent. He didn't know what to say or do, so he kept his eyes averted from her and his face tilted the other way. He wanted so badly to tell Rei how he felt, and the young Hyuuga girl still stood patiently.

"Rei, I…" he started, but he was caught by surprise when he felt arms wrap around his waist. "Rei?"

"Kiba-kun…I'm so sorry." Rei sobbed. Kiba's confused gaze turned to one of sympathy as he brought his arms up to hold the girl. "I really don't want to leave! I don't want to leave!"

"Shh." The boy cooed. "It's okay. I know you don't want to go. I do, but I guess they need you."

"But, Kiba-kun," Rei sniffled as she looked Kiba in the eyes. "I..." she was stopped by Kiba's finger pressing against her lips.

"Just don't flirt with the other guy on that team, okay?" he said, and placed a swift kiss on Rei's forehead. He then walked up to the gate and went inside. Rei stood rooted to the spot, a deep blush danced wildly across her face.

'_What does this mean?'_ Rei thought to herself. _'What in the world does he mean by this? Does Kiba-kun…like me?'_ So many thoughts were swimming through Rei's mind from the time Kiba gave her that light peck all the way to when she went to bed so she may be prepared for what tomorrow brought.


End file.
